Dealing with the Customer
by sweet-usako
Summary: Serena distrust men especially the womanizer business tycoon, Darien Shields. What happens he decides to take over her cafe and cause her to loose her business? What happens when he unexpectedly falls in love with her?


**Sswet usako: **hey everyone! Yes, it's me again…with a new story. I know what you're all thinking. I know I haven't updated A deal with the devil and Yours Forever, but please bare with me. I'll get around to it. It's just I'm having a terrible writers block with those two especially with A deal with the devil, but I really will update. I just don't know when the next chapter will be up. Also it's been crazy in school, so I won't have a lot of time. Anyways, this is just a new idea that I had came up with and I had to write it out. I hope you'll like my new one. Well, that's all I have to say right now, and I'm really sorry I haven't updated the others for so long. But please don't give up on them, because I really want to finish it too. Anyways, enjoy! hugz ****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon! Lolz. I think everyone should know that.

**Chapter One: Interesting Meetings.**

Serena rested her head on the cash counter with an exasperated sigh. She looked around the café without turning her head and saw people chatting while drinking their coffee, she saw a couple making out at the corner and she saw people just sitting by the window reading a book, just to enjoy their moment of peace.

Today was a busy day like usual. It was already late in the afternoon, but 'he' still hadn't showed up. Usually 'he' would come in the mornings before going off to work to get his morning coffee, but he hadn't showed up. He needed his coffee in the mornings, and she needed to see him to brighten up her day.

Yeah…it's pretty stupid since she doesn't even know him, but she couldn't help but be attracted to him. He has the most amazing pair of eyes she had ever seen. He has those deep, mysterious ocean blue eyes and that sexy, charming smile of his that she couldn't stop thinking about. She couldn't help but want to run her fingers through his dark- ebony hair every time she sees him.

She sighed again and was pulled out of her thoughts when someone slapped her on the back. Standing behind her stood her annoying co- worker Seiya Star. He had his eyebrows raised and she could see the glint of amusement in his dark brown eyes. Serena growled softly. Seiya was too nosy for her taste. He was always getting into her business and he always seems to know what she was thinking about, which annoyed her more in every way possible.

"What?" Serena spat, feeling annoyed that he had disturbed her moment of peace to herself. Seiya's grin widened.

"What's wrong hun? Why do you look so sad?" Seiya mocked concern, which just made Serena even madder.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm perfectly happy!" Serena said with her teeth clenched. "See…I'm happy! I'm smiling!" Serena forced a fake smile on her face.

"Wait…I think I know…" he teased.

"What?" Serena asked. But of course, she didn't need to ask because she already knew what he was going to say.

"You're waiting for a certain 'customer' to come in!" He stated.

"What? No way! You must be delusional!" Serena denied, but her face stated otherwise. 'Damnit, how come he always knows exactly what I'm thinking about?'

"Yeah right Sere. Maybe you can fool yourself, but you can't fool me!" Seiya said, putting his arm around her. "You know you want him…" he said in a singing tone.

"No I don't! He's a frigging customer for god's sakes! I don't even know him!" Serena said frustrated and pushed Seiya away from her.

"Want who?" A deep voice asked. Serena almost chocked on her own spit when she heard his sexy voice, the voice she had became so familiar with.

She looked at Seiya for help, but he was just grinning at her as if he was getting married. He obviously wasn't going to help her get out of this mess. She took a deep breath to calm herself and spun around to find herself facing a very amused looking man. Her face turned redder, if it was even possible.

"Umm…good morning, I meant good afternoon. What can I get for you today?" Serena stammered, forcing a nervous laugh. She tried maintaining a calm exterior, but her insides were going crazy and warning alarm went off inside her head. 'Oh my gosh…I'm so embarrassed! Why does he have to look so damn sexy?'

"I want to know who is this 'customer' you and your co-worker were talking about." He said his eyes shinned with mild amusement as if he enjoyed watching her suffer from this embarrassing situation he has her under. At the same time, his kissable lips curled upwards into a smile that could make any girls' knees go weak.

Serena felt like she was melting into a puddle of water. She had never spoken anything to him other than a 'good morning sir, what could I get you today?' She's all tongue tied and she didn't know how to answer his question. She searched her head for some excuses she could tell him.

"I..er…I'm sorry sir, you must have heard wrong. Seiya here was just joking with me." Serena explained. 'God…I sound pathetic.'

"Oh really?" he asked with amusement, raising his eyebrows.

'Damn him.' Serena thought. "Yeah! He always does that because he has nothing better to do than to annoy me. What he really meant was, if I had met anyone interesting today. You know how some 'customers' are." Serena answered, feeling proud of herself that she had come up with such a reasonable excuse.

"So…have you?" He asked in a softer voice and leaned closer to her.

"Have I what?" Serena asked. He had caught her off guard…again, and just when she thought she was off the hook.

"Have you met anyone 'interesting' today?" he asked huskily.

Serena shivered. "No…" she lied, but both he and she knew that she wasn't telling the truth. He knew he how much he had affected her and he was damn smug about it.

"Why are you shivering?" he asked, knowing the reason.

"It's cold in here…" She answered and stared back at him.

He gave her a long and knowing look and said, "Well, I'll just have a medium coffee, black." She quickly got him his order and avoided looking at him while charging him for his black coffee.

"Good day sir." She mumbled in a soft voice, still avoiding looking at him.

"It's Darien, and see you tomorrow…Serena." He added her name and left feeling really good.

Serena stared after him in shock. He had said her name, and it sounded even better when he said it. "How does he know my name…?" Serena asked Seiya, knowing he had listened to the whole conversation.

Seiya burst out laughing. "There's something called the **name tag**, Sere!"

"Shut up Seiya! You're so mean, and you could've helped me you know! But no…you just had to stand there and enjoy watching me suffer and making a complete fool of myself!" Serena said to Seiya angrily.

"Yeah…but I didn't want you to miss your chance at talking with him. Maybe you'll even get hooked up with him! Who knows?" Seiya teased. "Or maybe I just wanted to watch you suffer."

Serena was about to hit him with something hard when a thought struck her. 'Oh my god…he told me his name!' Serena thought.

* * *

Serena and Seiya got back to their apartment feeling exhausted. It was more exhausting for Serena than usual, since that episode with 'Darien' really worked her up emotionally. She has never been more embarrassed in her life! Besides, she couldn't believe how childish she acted.

She sighed. She wasn't going to let another episode like today repeat itself ever again. Sure she was attracted to the man, but she won't allow herself to fall for a guy like him. He was way too dangerous and way out of her league. He looked like the kind of man that gets any women he desires and tossing them away when he's bored with them. She saw the heated look he gave her today, and she won't allow herself to fall into his trap.

Besides, she doesn't have the time and energy for any relationships right now. She's twenty- one and she has a well known café, the Starlight Café to look after with her partner, and co-worker- Seiya. They had started the business together a few years ago, and it's running exceptionally well right now. The Starlight Café meant everything to her, and she believes Seiya feels the same way. They had poured everything they had to start it, and they had put their heart and soul into that café.

Seiya looked at her and sighed. "Sis, don't you dare use having no time and energy for relationships as an excuse. I know perfectly well why you avoid having any man into your life!" Seiya said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Don't speak of the things you don't understand Seiya." Serena argued, annoyed that he had guessed right again.

"You won't let any man into your life because of mom and dad right?" Seiya asked, but he already knew that was the reason his half- sister avoid guys.

After her blood father left with another woman, her mom got together with his dad shortly after. But not long after they got together, they brought them to the care of the orphanage. Serena was only an 8 years-old child back then and their parents' abandonment of them probably affected her the most. After that, she had problems trusting people, especially men.

"That's not true!" Serena countered, but she knew perfectly well that it was the truth.

"Yes it is. You don't trust anyone because you're afraid they'll leave you just like mom and dad left us." Seiya said softly.

Tears started building up in her eyes. "I don't want to get hurt again Seiya. I kept hoping and believing that they would come back, but I know now that it's never going to happen. They left us just when we're all so happily together and I don't want that feeling again. I don't want to fall for a man and then just when I think that life couldn't get any better, he'll leave me all alone. I don't want that…" Serena sobbed into Seiya's chest.

He looked down at his younger half-sister and couldn't help but to get angry at his parents for leaving this insecurity, and pain to her. It just wasn't fair. She deserves to be happy, and yet she can't seem to get over the past.

"Serena…listen to me…" Seiya lifted her head so she could look at him. "You have to get over what happened in the past. It wasn't your fault, and not everything is going to end up like that. You will never be truly happy if you keep hiding, and avoiding every good thing that comes your way. You have to take that chance." Seiya told her, while stroking her blond, shoulder- length hair.

"I'm trying brother…I really am. But I can't let Darien into my life. I just can't." Serena said, looking into her brother's eyes.

"Why not?" Seiya asked her.

"Because I know he'll leave me with a broken heart." She answered, trying to not think of his smile.

"You'll never know…he might not…" Seiya said and kissed her on the forehead before going into his room.

"You're wrong Seiya..."

Serena sighed and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Darien Shields sighed and loosen his tie as he walked into his apartment. It has been a crazy day at his company. It was a disaster but at lease something good came out of it. Not just something good, it was something very interesting. He had gone to check out the location of his new branch he's planning to build, and it turns out that it's the Starlight Café he goes to everyday. But the best part was that he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She's not like the rest of the women he had dated. She was different. She was beautiful in her own way. She doesn't wear thick layers of make up to make her look good, she's a natural beauty. She has the most enchanting crystal- blue orbs, and the cutest, kissable mouth he'd seen. To top it all off, she's got a well, curvy shaped body to make any man drool.

He couldn't get her out of his head after his visit. He didn't know why he never noticed her before, probably because he was always in such a rush. But it had been an interesting meeting. He had been greatly amused by her reaction to him and he has never felt anything like what he felt for her when he was with anyone else.

A boyish grin appeared on his handsome face when he pictured her face when she saw him. He almost felt like laughing out loud. She had been so nervous when he pressed her with questions. Of course, he knew full well that she was lying through her teeth. He could even see it in her eyes. Darien let out a low chuckle. She wasn't very good at lying, and she was obviously very attracted to him.

He knew she and her co- worker were talking about him since her co- worker's grin widened when he had walked in. She was obviously too busy arguing with her co- worker to have noticed him standing there.

She had made him even more amused and interested when she came up with that ridiculous excuse. But what was more interesting was that she knows that he knew she was lying and yet she continued. He gave her credit for her spirit. He could see the fiery passion and a little fear when she spoke to him.

Darien knew he definitely wasn't going to let her go. He was going to get her, of course he have a feeling that it wasn't going to that easy. That makes it the more interesting for him.

'Serena, get ready and I wish you good luck because you're going to need it.' Darien thought with a grin on his face.

He has a feeling tomorrow is going to be an interesting day….for both him and her.

* * *

Serena wasn't surprised when she saw him entering the café. She sighed and panicked. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly bring herself to face him now, not after what happened yesterday. She quickly rushed to the back room and gave Seiya a pleasing look.

He just gave her a displeasing look and shook his head for her childish behavior.

"Good morning sir, what would you like?" Seiya asked politely when Darien came up to the counter.

Darien frowned; he had seen a glimpse of her blond hair as she disappeared through the back door. His anger boiled inside him. 'She's friggin' avoiding me on purpose.' He tried to control him anger and just stared at Seiya with blank eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Seiya sighed and answered, "She had an important phone call to make."

Darien was about to answer when his cell phone went off. "What?" he answered annoyed. There was silence from him and then he ended the call.

"I'll take my regular black coffee." Darien said, obviously not in a very happy mood. He got his order, paid and left. "Tell her I'll be back tomorrow…" he said before he rushed off.

"You can come out now Serena…" Seiya called.

Serena's head peaked through the door slowly to check to see if Darien was really gone. Then she came out and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much big brother…"

"Don't be thanking me yet…he's coming back tomorrow…and probably the day after that, until he got what he wants." Seiya said, looking at her seriously.

Serena stiffened. "Well, he won't succeed." Serena said and turned to the customer that just came in.

"Good morning…what can I get you today?" And the day went on.

Darien indeed did go back the next day just like he promised, but still no Serena. He got more and more aggravated each passing day. Serena still refused to meet him. He was loosing his patience. Finally, a week after he had enough of this nonsense.

"Tell her to come out and face me right now." He demanded.

"I'm sorry, but she's very busy right now…" Seiya answered. He was slightly amused by the whole thing. This guy still hasn't given up on her yet, even thought she clearly stated that she doesn't want anything to do with him.

"My arse! She's just acting like a childish little girl." Darien said angrily. "What is she doing so busy that she can't take a customer's order?"

"She's doing some…paperwork for the store…" Seiya answered. He couldn't think of anything else. He has a feeling Darien won't give in so easily this time.

"Well, that's great! I'm best at doing paper works! I can give her a hand…then she can take my friggin order!" Darien said with a hint of sarcasm.

Seiya sighed. He gave up. There was no use coming up with excuses. Darien obviously wasn't backing down this time. "She's in the back room…just go in…"

Without another word, Darien made his way to the back room. He opened up the door and saw Serena sitting on a chair, looking very nervous and distracted. He knew she was so nervous because she's waiting for him to leave the café so she could get back to work.

"Hello Serena…" he whispered into her ear.

She turned to face him and gasped.

"Darien…"

**Sweet usako:** hey everyone! This is it for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Muhahhahhahahahha….another cliffyz!! LOLZ. Don't kill meee!! Anyways, please review!!! hehehehz…I wanna know what you guys think of this new story!!! The next chappie is going to be interesting! So don't miss it! --" i'll try to get it out as soon as possible. I can't promise anything though. Well, I'm outs! Until the next chappie! hugz


End file.
